ARBTW:2 New World War
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: After the ten years of peace in the Kingdoms everyone is calm. Then they find that instead of the edge of the world across the sea is more land. They eagerly send expeditions to go there. These being led by Prince Jaden of Domino, Prince Alex of New Domino, Prince Manny of Kawai, and Princess Alexis of Motu Kindom. Little do they know this trip will end in disaster. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Hidden Secrets and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. The only thing I own in my story is the fact that I wrote it and the characters I made. Also this is the only time I'll say this in the story.

A long, long time ago in a land far, far away across the Great Sea. A long and painful war had been dragging on and on for over 500 years. Both sides took horrible losses and bloodshed reigned. Neither side or Kingdom came close to victory.

Then after much fighting an amazing alliance rose between the Domino and New Domino Kingdoms. The Kings formed a bond of friendship and together they gathered more into their alliance. Finally only one Kingdom was left that wanted to continue the war.

So the Kingdom of Bakura was forced into the Confederation of Kingdoms and for over 200 years peace ensued until once again war began. It happened because Princess Serenity of the Kawai Kingdom refused Prince Ryuo of the Kingdom of Bakura.

The war was started by Prince Ryuo of the Kingdom of Bakura against the other Kingdoms while he gathered allies. He was attacked by the Kingdom of Domino after kidnapping Princess Serenity the sweetheart of King Seto of Domino. Eventually he was captured and imprisoned however the war continued. He slowly went mad when Serenity married Seto.

The war began to slowly dissipate after Ryuo's imprisonment and the marriage of Princess Serenity and King Seto. However it escalated after Ryuo escaped and then waged a 25 year war against everyone. He went even further to escalate the war after Serenity gave birth to Prince Jaden of the Domino Kingdom.

In the end King Seto of Domino and King Robert of New Domino along with many other Kings and their armies arrived on the shores of the Kingdom of Bakura and invaded. They eventually conquered the Capital and Ryuo was banished from the land and put on a boat across the Great Sea which many believed led to the end of the world.

Peace once more ensued and for 10 years all was calm. That changed when a missing warship from Domino returned from across the Great Sea with tales of a great new land instead of the edge of the world. So expeditions were prepared to see if this was true.

Our story begins in the War Room of Domino Castle with the young Prince Jaden the son of King Seto and Queen Serenity. He is accompanied by his good friend Prince Alex of New Domino, his cousin Prince Manny of Kawai, and his friend Princess Alexis of the Motu Kingdom (AN: Who is a bit more than a friend)…..

… "No, no, no. The reports say a string of islands in front of a massive mainland. Not a sole archipelago!" Jaden said annoyed that Manny kept bringing this topic up. Alex and Alexis agreed with him about what the reports said. There was supposed to be something other than just a string of islands.

Alex walked up and pointed to a blank area of the map. He placed a finger on it and it was not far from the area they had already mapped out.

"What about this area here? Jaden we still have left this area in the south-east uncharted. Several fleets are set to go there so they need to know what's waiting for them." Alex said knowingly and Jaden cursed knowing he was right. They had left that area uncharted.

"Well that area is still a mystery. Anyone have a hunch of what could be there?" He looked around at the other faces in the room but no one had a single inkling of an idea.

Normally you wouldn't expect to see teenagers discussing these things. But not only were these teenagers Royal's all of them had famous war heroes for parents.

Jaden's Father had lead the conquest of the Capital of the Kingdom of Bakura himself while his mother had successfully lured Ryuo into the trap that banished him.

Alex's father had lead a fleet of dozens of ships and conquered dozens of islands for his Kingdom. His mother had infiltrated a prison and broke out a handful of war prisoners.

Manny's father was a famous swordsman who had slain King Bakura's shadow creature the Mythic Dragon. His mom had completed the ritual which granted the Kawai Kingdom control of the Harpie Armies.

Alexis's parents both had been brave warriors on the battlefield of Therosity where Ryuo's armies had been defeated and the way to the Capital had been opened.

So they would consider it normal to discuss this and they all found excitement in this subject since anything was possible. They were talking about lands yet untamed and uncharted. Also they were glad because their parents had allowed them to go with the ships sailing there.

Alexis stepped forward and placed her hands on the table.

"Another thing we have yet to discuss is the inhabitants of these lands. They could be civilized, savages, primitive, or some kind of creatures like werewolves or vampires. Creatures which are very few in these lands." Everyone nodded in agreement since they didn't know anything about the inhabitants of the lands. In truth they were going in blind. They all feared the failure of their planning and then being shunned by their parents for failing.

However one person was determined to go through with this and get success. That was Jaden who had inherited his fathers determined attitude. If he started something then he didn't stop until it was finished with positive results.

"Alright I say we retiree for the night since we will need all the rest we can get for the coming trip which is in three days." They all nodded and dispersed. Alex and Manny went upstairs to the guest rooms so they didn't notice Jaden and Alexis walk off together towards the garden.

What they did see was both of their little sisters running down the stairs towards them. Christina Alex's sister crashed into him and knocked him back down the stairs while Manny was more lucky since his sister Alicia only managed to push him to the ground but he held onto a railing.

"Christina get off me!" Alex yelled as his sister clung to him for dear life. The ten year old girl was near tears as she hung onto her brothers torso.

"Alicia what's wrong?" Manny was a lot softer with his sister who he loved more than his own life while Alex and Christina constantly competed for their Father's admiration knowing he would hand the crown to one of them even though they both knew it would be Alex. The eldest male always receives the crown.

"Alex don't leave me alone! Don't leave me like Daddy did when I did that bad thing!" For the first time Christina was showing loving affection towards her brother who was skeptical of it at first but then saw the tears and knew it was sincere. (AN: As to that really bad thing Christina did well lets just say she may have killed her unborn younger brother when she "accidentally" pushed her mother down the stairs. Jealous much?)

He hugged her as only a brother could. He didn't hate her or even dislike her. He loved her a lot and would gladly kill any one who harmed her. He just loved his sister. Despite the fact that she did something horrible. He couldn't blame her. He had been afraid that his father would have a new favorite child too but still he would never have gone so far as to kill the unborn baby.

"Don't worry Christina I'll only be gone a few months and remember that Mommy and Daddy still love you despite what you did." He gave her a few more encouraging words and then she went back to her room.

When he approached Manny he guessed that his sister didn't want him to leave either. They both sighed. Being the oldest in a family is harder than it looks.

"The little ones always get attached when its time to be on their own." Alex said as they began to discuss that subject so they didn't notice the loving words coming from the garden.

IN THE GARDEN OF THE DOMINO CASTLE

"The stars are so bright tonight. But not as bright as your eyes." Jaden said as he smiled at Alexis who leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

He kissed her forehead as she nodded off to sleep on his shoulder. She responded by snuggling closer to him. He loved these moments when they could get away from all the war talks, rebuilding, planning and other things and just be together.

"I love you Jaden. Not because of your money, power, respect, or title but because of who you really are. A nice, charming, polite, caring, selfless, handsome man." She said as she sat up and hugged him closely and then laid down in his lap while he played with her silky blonde hair. She liked how his hands felt in her hair.

"I love you too. Nothing will ever separate us. Neither wind nor rain nor snow nor death." He may have stretched that a bit but he heard a chuckle as Alexis snuggled closer.

So the couple fell asleep on the bench in the beautiful garden unaware of the show that two little girls had just put on so that two Prince's would not notice their loving scene.

They both believed they would never be separated but they were unaware that strange forces soon would separate them. And this time the adventure might not have a happy ending.

ACROSS THE GREAT SEA IN THE ROSE KINGDOM

Princess Akiza lay on her bed crying. Her home was in chaos. It had been learned that their lands had been discovered. A fisherman said he spotted a ship on the horizon bearing a strange flag that suddenly turned around and fled back to where they came. No one believed him of course but then another ship was sighted and they knew that the people of the old lands had found them.

Now the Vampires would declare war on them and they would all fall to their knees. She understood none of why this was happening. How could such a tiny thing like discovery by their sister Kingdoms be so terrible for everyone.

Then she remembered it. A time when she read about the old lands that her people had originally been at war with. They had not acted so kindly to each other. The main war had been between the Rose Kingdom and the Kingdom of Domino. The Domino King Gozaburo the Ruthless had wanted to exterminate the Rose Kingdom. The rest of the Kingdoms had mostly been at war with the Vampires.

Apparently 1000 years ago her people had been at war with the Kingdoms from the old lands across the Great Sea. Back then there was no sea separating them and they were free to wage war. Millions died daily as the Rose Kingdom began to lose the war against Domino. Even the Vampires began to fall before the combined might's of the other Kingdoms. The end had seemed near as after 400 years of war the Rose King Hakuza fell to Gozaburo in single combat.

Then 600 years ago Sages caused a gap to form between them and the Old Lands and their Lands had been separated by a Great Ocean. The Vampires who inhabited the dark half of their lands said if they were ever discovered then they would wage war with them.

Now it would all collapse.

'Why? Why now? Why ever? Why did they fight?' Akiza thought as she cried. She was crying so loudly that she didn't hear the door open or see her older brother come in.

Prince Ruza wrapped an arm around his younger sisters shoulder. She leaned into him and cried. He understood why she was crying. Not only would the Vampires wage war with them but if the Kingdoms of the old lands had not lost their warlike ways than they would surely exterminate them all.

"Its okay Akiza. Its gonna be alright." He said to his sister even though he didn't believe with all his heart that it was true. It was just a small hope. But the light of hope always shines bright no matter how bad it is.

"I don't know. Why did this all happen?" Akiza asked as she looked up at her brother with tear filled eyes and some still running down her cheeks.

"Fate made this happen Akiza. Fate always has its reasons and we must wait for them to reveal themselves." Ruza said. Such wise words of wisdom from such a young man.

Akiza nodded as she sat up and gave her brother a hug telling him that she was hoping as well. Not knowing that a big event was about to occur soon.

AdmiralF.: Well what did you think? *Clapping ensues* Please your too kind.

Seto: And your too soft.

AdmiralF.: Oh shut up! Anyway Please review.


	2. Set Sail for the New World

IN CONFEDERATION CITY DURING THE FINAL COUNCIL MEETING BEFORE THE EXPEDITION WILL BE LAUNCHED

There were many things that King Seto of Domino Kingdom despised, disliked, or hated. His brother in-law King Joey of Kawai came to mind, as did other men flirting with his wife, people hurting Jaden, people using his friends to get to him.

But the one thing he hated most in this world was Council Meetings. All they did was talk and talk while never reaching an agreement unless someone started yelling. They barely reached agreements for plain old inter Kingdom laws. Things like travel, criminal actions, birth and death papers.

You see in order to keep the Kingdoms allied instead of just forming a plain old alliance they had formed the Confederation of Kingdoms. In the center of the land in unclaimed territory lay Confederation City. A massive metropolis that was home to many people of many different Kingdoms.

The Confederation had needed leaders. So the idea was put forward for the reigning monarchs over each Kingdom to reside as the representative for their Kingdom on the Council. Every five years they elected a chairman or if there was a tie then they elected two. Seto had won the election now twice in a row. Before him Yami had won and before that Robert had won twice in a row. And so on and so on.

Now they were discussing the last minute procedures to take place before the expedition was started. Things like supplies, communications, ships, money, diplomacy. It was the thing Seto found most boring.

Currently King Pegasus of the Crawford Kingdom was speaking. He was one of the Council members dead set against the travel to the new lands.

"We simply cannot afford to pay for this expedition! The costs will cause us to go broke! There is nothing to be gained so why waste our time searching for lands that we aren't even sure exist." Pegasus finished with a smirk thinking he had won the Council over. He was proven wrong when Joey stood up from his chair on the other side of the room.

"Pegasus that is a lie! We most certainly can afford to pay for this trip! You just want the money for yourself you snake!" Joey shouted to which his and some other aides murmured in agreement. Then Robert stood up.

"Actually Pegasus the money needed for this trip is not a problem. Rebuilding from the war is nearly unneeded and soon will be complete. Also to what other expense would we need this money for hmmm?" Robert said as he looked over at Pegasus who glared at him and a slight glimmer came from the Millennium Eye behind his silver hair.

Robert took Pegasus's silence as a sign that he knew there was no other need than the small amount of rebuilding left to be done. So that meant the man had wanted the money for his own personal use.

They all stared at Seto waiting for him to make a decision. He was fairly certain that it would lead to success but a part of him held doubt.

This doubt was mostly because if he gave the final approval for this expedition then his son Jaden would be sent out of his reach to places where he would be unable to protect him. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to Jaden.

However he couldn't keep smothering the boy. He was more than prepared to go out into the world. Serenity had even admitted that their little boy was all grown up now. He hated to admit it on this subject but she was right. Jaden was prepared to face the dangers of the world.

"I approve the expedition. We will fund it. As well as supply, arm, and support our brave fellows leading it. And if or when they find civilized people we will handle it with peace and diplomacy. That is final." He stood to signal that this boring meeting was adjourned. Pegasus, Tristan, Duke, and Marik's faces fell that they had failed to prevent the trip.

Everyone began to file out of the stuffy meeting hall and into the halls of the Confederation Palace which usually had no one sitting upon the throne. There had not been a King ruling over all the Kingdoms as one for over 3000 years.

As Seto was walking out he noticed that Pegasus, Tristan, and Duke were conversing in a dark corner in hushed tones. Very suspicious.

He approached Robert, Yami, and Joey who had been watching the trio whisper since they exited the hall.

"What are they talking about?" Seto said getting straight to the point seeing as by the look of the serious expressions on their faces that this was no time for formalities.

"My guess is thinking of ways to sabotage the expedition." Yami said and they all nodded in agreement. Something was up. It couldn't be mere coincidence that as soon as he approves a trip that those three were against they start speaking in hushed tones in a dark corner.

"If they are then their most likely way would be to harm the people leading it. But if they so much as touch one hair on Alex's head then Lord help them to escape my wrath." Robert said with a glare at the trio and Joey, Yami, and Seto nodded in agreement. If those three hurt their children then they wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"Well if they are planning anything then we will stop them. All of us will keep a close watch on them. Agreed?" Seto said to his two friends and brother in-law. They all nodded in agreement and exited the Palace. The trio of would be conspirators stayed behind and continued to whisper.

THREE DAYS LATER AT THE PORT OF TIBERIUS

The Port of Tiberius was an inter Kingdom Port. It was situated at the tip of the New Domino Kingdom but it was a mile from the Domino Kingdom border and two miles from the Motu Kingdom border.

It was here that the embassy of twelve ships would leave for these new lands. Three ships from each of the four Kingdoms participating in it. The Domino and New Domino ships were massive warships with lots of space. The Motu and Kawai ships were supply ships.

On the dock crowds gathered to bid them all farewell to the men and women on their way to the 'New World' as they began to call it. Wives bid their husbands farewell, parents said goodbye to their children, even the servants bid their masters good luck.

The entire crowd applauded and cheered as the Prince's and Princess arrived. Manny grinned as swarms of pretty girls surged to the front of the crowd and threw roses at him and words of love. Alex ignored all the words of love and roses thrown at him as he ran to a very lovely young girl standing by the ramp for his ship and hugged her. Alexis ignored the roses and love sent to her by the boys and walked up to the dock and so did Jaden.

Yet three sole figures in the crowd glared at the four Royals with hatred. These four had ruined their plans with their determination to see this trip through to the end.

Soldiers marched up the ramps of the warships and supplies were loaded up. The Prince's and Princess looked proudly at the display and the crew of individual's who would help them to the 'New World'. It was quite awe inspiring.

"Magnificent. Isn't it." Alex said to everyone as he continued to hold the girl close and she wrapped her arms around him gladly and ignoring the glares she was receiving from the girls in the crowd.

"Yeah isn't sh- it." Jaden breathed a sigh of relief. He had almost said 'she' since he had been looking at Alexis. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown with a tiara on her head. He had to fight hard to resist the urge to gather her in his arms and kiss her. He envied Alex who could openly display his love for that girl while he and Alexis had to keep their love secret. Though he really had to blame himself. He was the one who thought it best to keep it a secret for both of them's safety.

"I think that we stand a chance against anything that those new lands can throw at us. Nothing will stop us." Manny said confidently as he twirled a rose in his fingers that he had caught. He loved all the attention he was getting. Especially from all the pretty girls in the crowd.

Just then the Kings and Queens arrived to say goodbye to their children. Jaden ran over to his dad King Seto, his mom Queen Serenity, and his little brother Chazz. He hugged his parents and picked up little Chazz and held him on his shoulder.

"You like the view Chazz?" Jaden asked his 6 year old brother. The little Prince laughed and clapped his hands. Chazz just loved to look at big things so this crowd must be a treasure trove to the boy.

"Chazz happy!" The little kid shouted as Jaden put him down and the boy latched onto his legs. He really didn't want Jaden to go.

Jaden smiled and kneeled down to give Chazz another hug. He felt a little depressed that he couldn't yet tell his parents about his relationship with Alexis. Yet Chazz wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut and would blab to all the staff would tell the villagers. Jaden loved Alexis too much to make her the target of death notes and attempted murders from his fan club.

Alex walked hand in hand with the girl over to his family. King Robert smiled at his son who was his pride and joy and walked over and gave him a hug. Queen Angeline hugged her son and said hello to the girl. Christina latched onto his legs again and once more begged him not to leave. He chuckled and then spotted his three month old little brother Rosier sitting in a stroller.

"Mom, Dad this is Mina. I love her and don't care what you say." However instead of receiving a scolding from his father for not introducing them sooner his father laughed heartily and clapped him on the back.

"Well son I'm glad you finally found someone who you actually like. If you love her that's good enough for me." They all rejoiced. They began to talk.

Manny made a quick hello to his Aunt Serenity and Uncle Seto before running over to his dad King Joey and mom Queen Mai and his sister Alicia. They chatted and laughed as they counted down the time until their departure. Joey was near tears as he realized his little boy was growing into a big man. Soon Manny would be the man of the family. Mai was in tears.

"I am so proud of you Manny! You have come so far and achieved so much!" Joey said as he hugged his son one last time before Manny went away for six months. Manny was pulled from him by Mai and yet again had the life hugged from him.

"My baby boy is leaving home!" Mai cried as Manny began to turn blue in the face from lack of air. Wow being married to Joey had really changed her attitude and made her more emotional. Joey helped pry his wife off their son before his head exploded.

Alexis walked over to her mom Queen Tea, dad King Yami, and uncle Prince Yugi. They hugged and all. Then Tea's overprotective mother mode kicked in.

"Are you sure that you packed enough food? Clothes? Water?" She asked as Alexis sighed and the brothers Yami and Yugi chuckled. Well Yami chuckled but Yugi laughed. Tea smacked him upside the head and he shut up.

"Mom I'll be fine. There are plenty of guards to protect me and in one week we'll arrive on Trinity Island." Tea was still not pleased and she looked around and spotted Yugi just starting to calm down. She grabbed him and pulled him over.

"Fine but your uncle Yugi is going with you." Tea said which shut Yugi up good.

"What?" Yugi said and stared at his sister in-law confused.

"Your going with her and you'll like it." Tea said her voice dangerously low which scared Yugi.

"Yes Maam." He walked off towards one of the ships as Alexis sighed and walked off with him towards another ship.

The others were also walking towards their ships. They finished saying their goodbyes. Jaden hugged Chazz, Seto, and Serenity once more and then walked towards his ship after promising the little Prince that he would be back.

Alex said bye to all his family and then kissed Mina and hugged her. He walked aboard his ship after waving goodbye once more. The smile on his face was so wide that it was surprising that his face didn't split.

Manny waved to his many admiring fans and hugged his family once more before he boarded his ship. He was showered in more roses causing him to smile even more.

Alexis just walked onto the ship without speaking. Her family had already left. What her uncle failed to notice was she had boarded Jaden's ship and not her own. (AN: No accident.)

Five minutes later twelve sets of flowing white sails unfurled in the wind. The crowd cheered as the ships set sail. They continued to cheer until the ships began to fade away in the distance.

As the crowd dispersed the three sole figures remained standing on the docks as a guard ran up to them.

"The Assassin is in position my Lords." The guard said.

Beneath the hoods of their cloaks Pegasus, Tristan, and Duke smirked.

LATER THAT EVENING IN JADENS QUARTERS

"You know I'm glad we can finally be alone with just us." Alexis said to Jaden while she snuggled against his chest listening to the beat of his heart as they sat together on a chair in his room on his ship.

He was playing with her hair. Twirling it in his fingers and other things as he smiled down at her. Those eyes only held love and gentleness.

"I do too. And no one is going to interrupt us when were in my own private quarters." It was true he had given the crew specific orders not to disturb him. And you did not want to have a Prince on your case.

Alexis sighed and closed her eyes. Everything was perfect. She had Jaden, she had love, she had joy. What more could she need.

"I wish that we could reveal our relationship to the public Jaden." She said as she sat up and looked him in the eye with a tinge of regret at how they had to keep things secret.

"I know and we will tell them all when its time." He wrapped his arms around her and they enjoyed the quiet time they spent together.

Their moment was interrupted by the ships sudden jerk and both of them were thrown to the floor. It jerked again and they were thrown into the wall. Outside through the window the waves were high and rain splattered against the glass.

"Wait here!" Jaden told her as he wrenched open the door just as the ship jerked again throwing him out the door. He rushed out on the deck.

Once there he found the crew running around trying to hold everything down with ropes. Someone was thrown into the rumbling waters and Jaden quickly ran to the crew and began helping.

He managed to help the crew tie down some things and retie some of the ropes. Then a barrel broke free and knocked a man into the raging waters. Jaden tied a rope to his waste and ran to the railing.

He dove into the water to rescue the drowning man. He plunged into freezing waters and quickly located the sinking individual. He was so close to grabbing him when things went wrong.

He felt the rope constrict so he had probably stretched it to its limits. He tugged harder and harder when it finally gave. He wasted no time wondering why it suddenly gave but speedily swam to the man and grabbed him.

Up on deck three men noticed Jaden's rope snap and quickly grabbed it. They pulled and pulled until they saw Jaden's form approaching beneath the surface of the water.

"Put ya back into it lads!" A sailor named Ben said as they hauled Jaden and the man back on deck.

Jaden coughed and sputtered a bit but he was otherwise fine. The man however was unconscious so the sailors brought him down to the doctor. Jaden meanwhile returned to his cabin.

He opened the door to find Alexis staring peacefully out the window at the now weakening storm. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her despite the fact that he was soaking wet.

"Miss me?" He asked smirking as she turned around in his arms and threw hers around his neck and smiled. She loved how he was incredibly cocky. He loved well everything about her.

"Terribly." She said and then planted a kiss on his lips and slipped out of his arms and walked towards the bed. She sat on one side of it while he walked over.

"Might I suggest that you change out of those soaking wet clothes before turning in for the night." She said and he nodded as he headed for the closet and changed into something a little more comforting to sleep in.

Alexis blushed when he came out. He was wearing some pajama pants but no shirt. She tried to look away but it was hard to look away from that finely toned chest and golden skin. (AN: That was supplied by my sister and I cant believe I even agreed to put it in.)

He smirked knowing that she was having a tough time avoiding looking at him. He walked around to the other side of the bed after turning out the lights.

He climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up against him and sighed. They both slowly nodded off to sleep. Unaware of the unfriendly eyes on them. Well on Jaden really.

A sole figure crept towards the bed with hatred in its eyes. Hatred for the man yet love for the woman. He loved Alexis but hated how Jaden had stolen her from him.

As he approached he thought of how Alexis would thank him for killing her captor and sole enemy. (AN: Someone's the conductor on the Loco Train to Crazy Town on the way to Insanity City.)

The figure drew a knife from its robes. It raised it high and prepared to bring it down hard on Jaden. Then Alexis opened her eyes a moment. But it was long enough to notice the shadow of a man holding a sharp object above Jaden.

She did the only thing she could. She screamed.

This woke up Jaden who quickly pushed her off the bed and him. They rolled onto the floor and then the figure dove at them. Jaden managed to grab his wrist and prevent him from plunging the knife through his heart.

Then he landed a punch in his stomach and kicked him in the shin. Then he punched him square in the nose. The figure fell back on the floor. His hood slipped to reveal….. Atticus! (AN: I know your probably confused. Okay in this story Atticus and Alexis are in no way related. Atticus was actually Jaden's friend until Jaden and Alexis started dating and he found out.)

"Atticus why?" Jaden said as he watched the blood begin to stream from his now broken nose. Atticus glared.

"Because I wanted her back!" He said as he pointed at Alexis which brought tears to her eyes since someone thought of her as a prize to be won. Jaden saw the tears and glared at Atticus.

"I never loved you as more than a friend Atticus." Alexis said as the guards came in and began to drag him away to the brig. Atticus was heartbroken. He felt as he had a knife plunged through his heart.

All was silent as Jaden hugged Alexis close to him. All that could be heard was breathing.

AdmiralF.: Please review.

Any questions will be answered in next chapter.


	3. Engagements and Discoveries

IN THE ROSE KINGDOM IN THE CASTLE

Akiza glanced down the table to see if he was still watching her. He was. Yusei had not taken his eyes off her more than three seconds. It was a little disturbing.

Her father King Inziki stood up and raised his glass.

"And now I would like to toast the 600 years of peace we have endured since the Great Divide." King Inziki raised his cup and the rest of the Royal Family did and the Vampire Royal Family. They all drank deeply.

Akiza shuddered as she felt a pair of eyes on her. She knew it was Vampire Prince Yusei who had been watching her all night. She was scared of him even though secretly she had a slight crush on him.

Tonight was the Festival of Rose's which was celebrated every 100 years to honor the peace between the Vampire's and the Rose Kingdom. However for some reason the mood seemed far more tense this year. Probably because they were on the verge of being discovered. They knew that the people from the old lands had not lost their sense of war. They had fought a war for 500 years and then were at peace for another 200 and finally another 25 year war ensued. So they could only imagine what would happen when they met them.

King Inziki and King Fudo both stood up and raised their cups. King Fudo spoke first. He was a lot less creepy and disturbing than his son. In fact where Prince Yusei was cruel some would call King Fudo kind.

"For over 600 years we have been at peace with each other and we have discovered a way so that we stay at peace." He said in an elated tone as the Vampire King motioned for Yusei to stand up and walk over to Akiza. She became even more nervous.

Yusei looked her in the eyes and for some reason she couldn't take her gaze from those two deep cobalt eyes.

"As you all know my daughter is now of age to marry. So in order to keep the peace between us all she is now betrothed to Prince Yusei." King Inziki said to the cheers and applause of the crowd and turned to Akiza who put on a fake smile. On the inside her whole world had been brought crashing down.

Yusei smirked allowing the tips of his fangs to show and put a gold ring on her finger. Akiza was just stunned and so much that she didn't notice how the wind began to pick up and how the clouds darkened.

"I am very pleased to be marrying you. You shall make a wonderful wife." Yusei whispered in her ear which froze her stock-still. He smirked again. Akiza recovered long enough to respond.

"How do you know that I'll actually go through with marrying you?" She smirked herself. She knew that she had put him in a corner.

"Well do you want to save your people?" Yusei asked smirking. She was once again in stunned silence.

A guard rushed up to King Inziki. He looked very flustered.

"Sire the Great Storm has commenced at sea. That shows by the writings in the Great Book that outsiders from the old lands are approaching our lands." Everyone gasped except the two Kings who just waved their hands trying to calm the crowd.

"This does not mean anything. The Great Storm happens frequently because of how many ships trade with the Trinity Islands. This could just be another fluke. They have not discovered us for 500 years so why would now be any different." People murmured in agreement and everyone returned to the party. Meanwhile Akiza continued to sit there stunned.

Little did they all know that it was much more than another fluke and this was the real deal.

Akiza got up and ran out of the courtyard in tears. She ran down the hallway and was coming up on her room when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She felt someone's breath on her neck and instantly got goose bumps.

"What ever is wrong my dear? I'll protect you from the storm." Yusei said as he pulled her against him. Now that they were alone he could fell her tense in his arms.

Outside thunder roared and lightning flashed. Akiza whimpered and Yusei smirked. He now knew one of her fears.

"Your not protecting me from anything. If you were then you would protect me from you!" Akiza said as she struggled in his arms but he would not let her go. He feigned mock hurt.

"Oh Akiza I'm hurt. And why would I want to protect you from me?" He said as he tightened his grip on her. She finally managed to wiggle free and ran away from him.

Back in the courtyard many were discussing the disappearance of Princess Akiza and Prince Yusei while the two Kings discussed how this storm was worse than the others.

"I say we should send men to take Trinity Island just in case." King Fudo said. King Inziki nodded in agreement.

"I will send the Rose Knights to hold it against any threat." With that he walked away to speak to the Rose Knight Captain. Nobody noticed the angry pair of eyes watching Yusei and Akiza.

The figure next to him chuckled. The second person had pure white hair and dark coal eyes.

"Well are you willing to support me now? If you do then I promise that the Princess will be yours Sayer." The figure said.

"Yes I will support you Ryuo." Sayer said angrily. (AN: Gasp anyone remember Ryuo?)

EARLY NEXT MORNING ABOARD THE NEW DOMINO WARSHIP PHEONIX

Prince Alex got out of bed groggily as the sunlight shown through the glass pane's of his cabin window. He pushed the covers off and walked over to get dressed and everything.

He got dressed in a New Domino admiral's uniform. It was a blue overcoat over a black vest with black pants and a white hat. He hated wearing a formal uniform but he had to show the crew that he was respectful of their traditions. One being that any Royal traveling on a ship had to dress in an admiral's uniform on the second day.

He opened the door to his cabin and walked out onto the deck. The crew was already untying the barrels, crates, cannons, and other supplies that had been tied down during the storm.

He walked up to the helm and spotted the captain talking to the helmsman.

"Morning Captain. I want a full damage report and how far we can go if there is damage." He said to the Captain who snapped to attention and nodded walking off.

Alex walked to the railing and held on. He saw another man being carried down to the doctor.

Strange things had been happening since they left port. For example a few hours after they left a mysterious disease struck the ships plaguing at least one in every twenty men. Then there was that sudden storm that had hit them like lightning.

'I hope that this is worth all the trouble.' He thought as he stared at the horizon. A sailor came up to him and said that Yugi wanted to come aboard.

"Let him up! You don't need to ask my permission! He's a Prince for Gods Sake!" They led Yugi over to Alex. He looked very flustered and worried.

"Alex oh this is awful. Alexis is missing!" Alex slapped his forehead when Yugi told him. He took a telescope and looked around the ships to see if she was on the wrong one.

Then as he passed over Jaden's cabin window he noticed two figures sleeping in the bed instead of one. Wait _TWO_! He looked at it again. Jaden was sleeping with Alexis.

He put down the telescope.

'Well this is a surprise!' He thought. He handed Yugi the telescope and when he saw he fainted while unconsciously spouting things Tea might do to him.

AdmiralF.: Please Review


	4. Arrivals and Reveals

BACK IN CONFEDERATION CITY AT THE PALACE

Seto was dragged down here by Yami, Robert, and Joey at four in the morning. He was tired, hungry, angry, and most of all afraid. He was afraid that Jaden might not come back.

As he approached the Palace Gates he saw the three Kings waiting for him. They looked nervous and anxious.

"Any particular reason why you called me down at four in the morning?" Seto asked as he walked up to them and crossed his arms. Robert cleared his throat.

"You tell us." Robert said as he pushed open the doors to the Palace to reveal an angry mob of young women and young men. They were surrounding a figure with crimson red robes, and silver hair.

The mob screamed things like "Death to Jaden!" and "Death to Alexis!" the first of which made Seto very angry. Pegasus was speaking to the crowd.

"Yes! They lied to you all! Neither of them is single! Prince Jaden and Princess Alexis have been dating for a year now!" What Pegasus said stopped both Seto and Yami's hearts and they fell to the floor in unison in faints.

Joey and Robert were as shocked as everyone. They had no idea that this was going on. All they knew at the moment was young men and women from all over were angry about it.

They pushed their way to Pegasus and finally cleared a path for the guards to get through to the crowd. They reached the center.

"People! Please Calm down!" Joey said to no avail. His words were lost in the noise of the crowd. Robert looked angry.

"BE QUIET! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" That worked quite effectively. It also helped that most people were afraid of Robert and with good reason. When he gets mad then he gets vicious.

They started to get rid of everyone and when that was done they turned to Pegasus and began to approach him as he backed away. They were warriors but he was a politician for God's Sake.

"So Pegasus lets chat." Joey said and so their little "chat" began.

ONBARD JADENS SHIP THREE DAYS LATER

Jaden slept peacefully with his arm around Alexis in his cabin. Alexis was snuggled against him and he had an arm wrapped around her waist. He loved these moments.

He was still a little disturbed that one of his best friends from school wanted to kill him. Atticus never hurt a fly but he guessed that love can drive a man loco. Even to the point of attempting murder.

His eyes flickered open when he heard a shrill whistle from the deck. He saw Alexis sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiled. He kissed her forehead. The suns rays peeked through the curtains and lit the room up as the morning hours began.

He felt Alexis shift next to him and then as the suns rays passed over her face. She groaned and Jaden chuckled slightly. He got up and walked over to the curtains throwing them open so they blanketed the room in sunlight.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. Your looking lovely as usual." Jaden said as Alexis sat up and he kissed her on the forehead again. She smiled at him and stood up.

"Back at ya handsome. So what's the schedule for today?" Alexis said as she got dressed and then walked over to him. He was looking out the window at the gulls and the other birds.

She found his eyes were even more blue than the ocean.

"Well today we'll dock at Trinity Island and be here for several days to re-supply. It so happens I had a house built on the beach here. So that way we wont be staying on the ship all the time." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face in her hair. She giggled.

They left the cabin and walked to the upper deck. The crew seemed to be relieved to spot land after that storm. Suddenly the captain called them to the helm.

"What is it?" Jaden asked the Captain who pointed to the ship the NDN _Phoenix_. She was flashing signal flags. Left, Right, Up, Left, Diagonal Left, Down. That meant the commanding officer was coming aboard.

Soon after the signal Alex climbed aboard. He had a confused look on his face and clearly had something on his mind.

Jaden walked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked as Alex took out a telescope and motioned for him to head to the front of the ship where there was a clear view of the island.

"Tell me do you see anything?" Alex asked as he handed Jaden the telescope. All he saw was houses, roads, and a lot of roses.

"Nothing. Why?" Jaden asked and Alex turned to him.

"Exactly! No people, no merchants, no workers, no citizens of any kind. This island is heavily inhabited so where is everyone? And what is with all those roses? I think we should go ashore armed." Alex said to which Jaden nodded in agreement. It was very suspicious. They headed back to their respective cabins to prepare unaware of unfriendly eyes on them.

Jaden quickly briefed Alexis on what was wrong and she nodded. Alex had left the boat and headed back to the Phoenix. Jaden had a sneaking suspicion that something unfriendly was waiting for them on that island.

AdmiralF.: Please Review


	5. Ambushes and Kidnappings

ON TRINITY ISLAND IN A SET OF ROSE BUSHES

Rose Knight Captain Arnook looked through the telescope at the invaders on their ships. These invaders were strange to them.

His band of Rose Knight's nervously awaited their Captains report. They had many bands of Rose Knight's across the island ready to fight off these invaders.

"These invaders are strange to us. They have strange weapons made of iron and metal. They wear strange armor." Arnook said to his men as he observed men lining up on the decks of the ships and climbing into small boats. (AN: Ok now here is a little confusing. The old lands which are Domino, New Domino, Motu Kingdom, Kawai Kingdom are far more advanced than the other lands which are the Rose Kingdom and Vampire Kingdoms. While the old lands are in the age of cannons, rifles, trains, and telegrams the other is still in the age of catapults, carriages, wooden houses and other ancient things.)

"We will surprise them when they come ashore." They all scrambled into different positions to ambush the invaders.

Arnook believed that these invaders would not be any trouble at all. After all they had killed everyone else on the island. True those had not been their King's orders but they captured it all the same. Little did he know that this would be the death of him.

IN THE LONG BOATS NEARING THE BEACH

Jaden thought that maybe the armor was a bit much but it helped his men to know that their Prince took the situation seriously. The armor would protect him from rifles, or swords.

He had a small one pointed crown on his head. He had a torso piece which covered his shoulders and his upper torso. He also had a cape which bore his family crest which was a raven.

So he was standing at the edge of the boat as the men rowed towards the beach. He had a handful of men armed with rifles. Anything in their way would be blasted to pieces.

Alexis had opted to stay on his ship and out of harms way. Well she had wanted to go but fearing for her safety Jaden locked the door to his cabin and gave the crew specific orders not to let her out till he was back.

If anything happened to her he would drop dead. (AN: He really sounds like a love-sick idiot. Right?) He loved her with all his heart and couldn't bear to see her leave him. He had always had trouble seeing which girls actually liked him for him.

Alexis was the first girl he had ever met that wanted to get to know him and not just his money. The rest in his fan club and outside it had just been interested in his money and power.

As he was thinking about Alexis the boat landed at shore and Jaden jumped onto the sandy beach. It was nothing but sand until it reached a cliff face where a path led up to the town.

Trinity Island had been colonized by Domino Kingdom some 400 years ago and then people came to it from all over the land just to see the magnificent colors reflected off the cliffs into the water.

It was inhabited by some 5000 people and about 500 soldiers. The town wasn't very large seeing as most people lived near the shore where they got the best view of the colors in the water.

As they were all marching out on the beach they saw rags of clothing, chests, broken swords, pictures, and even some skeletons. It looked like the colonists of the island had made a run for it and been ambushed. Jaden carefully stepped around it while his men searched the area.

He looked around. These are- no! _were_ his people and not just his but many other Kingdoms as well. He heard a crunch and lifted his foot to find a locket underneath his foot. It was clutched in the hand of a skeletal woman. He picked it up.

Inside was a picture of a man who Jaden found looked somewhat like Alex. The eyes were what really were similar. He had green ones that had a similar hue to Alex's. He looked around and spotted Alex examining a dead soldier.

"Hey Alex!" Jaden shouted and Alex walked over and stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Alex said then Jaden handed him the locket which Alex examined and then became pale as the white sand. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"This is my uncle. So that means this must be my aunt." Tears began to stream out of the Prince's eyes. He fell to the ground on his knees and wept for his dead relatives. Jaden laid a hand on his shoulder and patted him on the back. He understood what it was like to loose family. Though they hadn't really been lost. His Uncle Mokuba and Aunt Rebecca had almost died during the war.

While they were dealing with this realization they didn't notice the Rose Knights who began to surround them.

"It is a shame that your uncle had to die. He was a great warrior." A voice said and Jaden and Alex jumped to their feet only just noticing the Rose Knights surrounding them.

While Jaden's reaction was one of shock, Alex's was one of pure fury. He drew his pistol and loaded it. Then he aimed at the speakers head.

"You are the one who killed my uncle. I will tear off your head and feed your body to the sharks and let you watch it all." He pulled the trigger shooting the leader in the chest. The man dropped to the ground and the others charged them.

'Here we go again.' Jaden thought as they began to fight for their lives.

MEANWHILE ABOARD JADENS SHIP

While the boys were out fighting for their lives on the beach things weren't going so peachy for Alexis either.

A group of Rose Knights had snuck into Jaden's cabin and now they were tying her up and gagging her. They made a lot of comments.

"She will make a good bride to Prince Ruza." One said as they tied her up.

"Yes he will be very pleased with this." Another said while helping his partner.

They had yet to gag her though so she was free to scream. And scream she did. As she screamed the Rose Knights worked to gag her and when they did they heard rushing feet and the door handle began to jiggle.

They grabbed her and rushed to the broken window. They jumped into the cold waters just as the crewmen broke in. The sailors got a few shots off before they went under.

BACK ON SHORE FIVE MINUTES LATER

Alex held the dying Arnook by the collar of his armor. There was a fire in his eyes strong enough to ignite all the powder aboard all twelve ships at once.

"Why did you come to this island?" Alex said as he shook the man causing the dying man to cough up blood.

"Because that is what our King ordered us to do." Arnook coughed out as he breathed slowly.

"Why did you kill everyone here you bastard!?" Alex said to Arnook in a slightly raised voice to give it even more effect. Arnook smirked.

"You know you really should be rescuing that pretty girl instead of questioning me." Arnook said before he laughed away his last breathes and then fell limp. They turned and gasped.

Alex and Jaden saw some Rose Knights tying Alexis to the mast of a ship in the shallows at the other end of the beach. Jaden wasted no time running towards the other end of the beach fast as a hawk.

He ran with complete disregard for the bones and items crushed under his feet as he ran pell-mell after his girlfriend who was being stolen away from him by murderous strangers. If they killed Alex's uncle and aunt then he could only imagine what they would do to Alexis.

'No! I cant lose her! I cant! I just cant!' Jaden thought as he raced towards the retreating ship. He took a path up to a cliff just in front of the ship. When he was there he ran to the edge and dove twenty feet down into the cold waters.

He resurfaced seconds later and swam towards the ship. Then a man on deck appeared with a bow and arrow. There was a whizzing sound and then everything went black.

Before it all went black Jaden thought he heard Alexis screaming his name and crying.

Onboard the ship Alexis was screaming Jaden's name and crying. Even if the Rose Knights were elite fighting machines they weren't heartless.

"Jaden! No! Come Back!" She cried as one of the Rose Knights wiped away the tears with a tissue and offered her words of sympathy.

"It is all right. The boy will survive. If he truly loves you then he will find you. Love always prevails." The Knight said and Alexis stared at him confused as the tears continued to run.

"Why are you helping me?" She said as she watched soldiers lift Jaden out of the water from afar.

"Because I don't want to do this either. None of us do but it is the only way to keep peace. By taking you and marrying you to our Prince Ruza." The Knight said with a sad face. Alexis laughed.

"If you think that will stop a coming war then you don't know the people of my home. Firstly my boyfriend witnessed the whole thing, second his best friend saw the whole thing. And third my uncle saw the whole thing. This will only provoke war faster." However a crewmember came over and gagged her again. The Knight shook his head in an apology and walked away.

AdmiralF.: Please Review


	6. Wars and meetings

IN THE ROSE KINGDOM OUTSIDE THE CASTLE

Yusei was absolutely elated that Akiza was coming to live at his castle. After much arguing her father managed to convince her to go. So now he was standing outside awaiting his fiancée.

He sighed. It had been an hour since Akiza went to go pack. 'Why did girls take so long to do things.' He thought. Then Akiza finally came down the front steps of the castle and walked towards the carriage with her bags in her hands.

"Hello darling." Yusei said as he smirked at the glare she sent him. She obviously wasn't happy about this arrangement.

"Shut up." Akiza said and he complied for about five seconds. He reached for her bags.

"Let me help you with that." He said smirking again when she became even more angry.

"I don't need your help!" She yelled when she tripped over a rock and then was about to fall when Yusei grabbed her.

"By the looks of things you do." He said as he tossed her bags in the carriage. Then he tossed her in and closed the door.

'This should be fun.' Yusei thought evilly as Akiza continued to glare at him.

AT THE ROSE KINGDOM CASTLE TWO DAYS LATER

Prince Ruza waited for the Captain to bring this Princess here. He hated it but he and his father both agreed that the best way to prevent war was through a royal marriage.

He didn't want to marry some bimbo airhead rich girl who only wanted his money. At least that was what he assumed this girl was.

Until he saw her come through the doors.

Ever heard of love at first sight. Well that was how it was for Ruza. Only not so much Alexis. She glared at her captor.

"Let me go home." Alexis said as two men restrained her arms but Ruza dismissed them. They were alone now. All alone.

"I cannot. You are to be my bride. And what a beautiful one you shall make." Ruza smiled but she crossed her arms and glared at him which took him by surprise.

"My heart belongs to another. And nothing will change that." Alexis said and Ruza suddenly felt a pang of rage and jealousy. Well this other man could easily be dealt with.

"Oh and who is that?" Ruza said so he might know who to get rid of.

"Prince Jaden of Domino Kingdom." When the word Domino came out Ruza was stunned. That old legend about the mighty Domino Kingdom was true.

"Guards show my bride to her quarters." Ruza motioned two guards to take her away. She looked back at him and he thought it was to confess her love but she smirked.

"Jaden will find you and when he does you will pay." She said and Ruza was left stunned at her parting words.

LATER IN A TENT TWO WEEKS LATER SOMEWHERE

Jaden got up groggily and pushed the covers off of him. He looked around and saw himself in a medic tent. How strange. The last thing he remembered he had been in the water when…..

Suddenly Alexis's kidnapping came back to him and he threw off the covers and ran outside ignoring the ghost pain in his shoulder. He pushed through the crowd of doctors and patients and pulled back the tarp to step outside.

Outside he found himself on a cliff edge and standing at the edge was Alex. He turned and saw Jaden. He walked over with open arms. Jaden remained confused.

"Jaden your finally awake. We thought you might never leave that coma." Alex said as he gripped Jaden by the shoulders. Jaden stared at the full royal armor he was wearing. It was like he was planning a war.

"How long have I been out and why do you look like your planning a war?" Jaden asked as questions began to flood his mind and he was puzzled when Alex grunted in the direction behind him.

Jaden turned and saw a full military encampment. Banners for New Domino, Domino, Motu Kingdom, Kawai Kingdom, and many others stood everywhere. Soldiers marched back and forth gathered around campfires, doing drills, polishing weapons, sleeping, eating, or anything soldiers would do.

Alex grunted again motioning below the cliff face. Jaden looked over and saw dozens of anchored ships bristling with cannons. Then not a mile over on another cliff a fort stood.

"We are planning a war. The Rose Kingdom's kidnapping of Alexis provoked war and it was officially declared last week. Though troops began coming two days after the event happened. You and I have been declared Chief of Commands seeing as we have the most experience in these things." Jaden was still confused despite this. What was the Rose Kingdom?

"How long have I been out?" Jaden asked again and Alex paled a little before answering. He began to lead Jaden towards the center of the camp.

"Two weeks. And that's not the only bad news. From the information our spies gathered it appears that your girlfriend is being forced to marry the Rose Kingdoms Prince." Jaden paled and then forgot all his sadness and let it be replaced by hatred and anger. No one was taking Alexis away from him. His dad hadn't let Ryuo take Serenity and he wouldn't let this Prince take Alexis.

"Well lets get planning. So what do we have on them?" Jaden asked and Alex lead him over to another tent where a map lay.

On it was two separated areas and one was light while the other dark. The dark one was divided up into areas like divisions. A massive forest separated the two. Many castles were drawn up in the dark area while only one was drawn in the light area.

Alex pointed to a mass of islands and told him that was where they were. He pointed to the Castle in the light area and said that was where Alexis was.

"From what we know the Vampires who rule the dark half of these lands keep a large standing army as does the Rose Kingdom. However their weapons pale in comparison to ours. The Rose Kingdoms Navy is near non-existent. Now on to the bad news." Alex straightened up and Jaden put on his serious face knowing it was probably about Alexis. Every detail was vital to the success of this rescue.

"Apparently Alexis and Ruza the Rose Kingdoms Prince are due to marry tomorrow. From what the spies say he is head over heals in love with her and thinks she feels the same way when really its towards you." Jaden sighed when he heard that Alexis still loved him but paled when he heard of when the wedding was. Suddenly an idea came into his head.

"We have to stop it. And I think I have an idea." Jaden said evilly as he planned. Alex noticed the look in Jaden's eye and became worried since that was his 'Crazy Plan' look.

"What are you planning? Whenever you get that look in your eye you cook up some crazy plan that almost nearly kills us." Alex said but before Jaden voiced it Alex gave some orders to an aide then turned back.

"Tonight me, you, a small team of guards, and Manny sneak into the castle and rescue Alexis. In order to create a diversion you order your ships to shell the castle ten minutes after we enter it." Jaden said confidently as Alex slapped his forehead. Yet it was all they had to go on at the moment.

"Well what other option do we have? Oh what the heck! Lets try it." Alex knew he would regret this later. Little did either of them know that the results of this mission would be disastrous.

AdmiralF.: Please Review


	7. The Trap is sprung

IN THE ROSE KINGDOM CASTLE IN THE COURTYARD THAT NIGHT

Alexis was on the brink of tears. She had not asked for any of this. She did not want any of this. She didn't deserve this.

She was being forced to marry a man she didn't love. She was separated from the man she did love. She was taken from her friends and family against her will. What more could go wrong.

Now she was sitting next to Prince Ruza at the high table in the castle courtyard. Next to her sat a young woman with red hair and amber eyes. She was Akiza Ruza's sister. Next to him sat a pale boy with crab like yellow hair. He was Yusei the Vampire Prince and Akiza's fiancée.

She was brought back to reality when Akiza asked her a question.

"So Alexis. Do you actually like my brother?" Akiza asked since she had not gotten to know her brothers fiancée yet.

"To be honest. He would make a great friend but my heart belongs to someone else." Alexis said as her head was filled with thoughts of Jaden. How his eyes sparkled, how his hair shined. (AN: Again my sister supplied that.)

"Well looks like were going to be sisters." Akiza said and Alexis looked out a window and saw a large ship and several smaller ones hidden in the shallows. As well as long boats headed towards the beach.

"I wouldn't count on that." Alexis said. She was confident that tonight she would be rescued despite the fact that she knew nothing of the harebrained scheme Jaden had cooked up to accomplish that task.

THAT NIGHT IN THE ROSE KINGDOM CASTLE OUTSIDE

"I cant believe we are even attempting this." Alex said as they scaled the walls. They carefully avoided the windows and leaned into the wall whenever a guard passed by.

Above him was Jaden and below Manny and ten elite troops. They were scaling their way up to the main courtyard where a party was currently being held to celebrate the wedding tomorrow. Jaden would continue on up to the tower where the Prince's room was and rescue Alexis.

The plan was not so simple. Alex, Manny, and the troops would sneak into the courtyard and create a large diversion to draw the guards away from the tower. Meanwhile Jaden would scale the tower and eventually arrive at the Prince's room to rescue Alexis. They would both then be lowered down to the boats and leave.

If they didn't finish in ten minutes then Alex's ships would commence a cannon shelling of the castle which would make it a lot harder to leave.

"Relax we've done more difficult things than this before." Jaden whispered as they approached the top of the wall. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Yeah name three." He said as they continued to climb.

"Well there was the time we-" Manny cut him off.

"Just shut up and keep climbing!" He hissed at them and they obliged. They could now hear the music coming from the courtyard. It appeared that the party was in full swing.

After another fifteen feet Jaden edged further to the right till he was now scaling the tower face. The others continued up the wall. Soon they were just below the top of it.

They had all chosen light but spacious gear. While they wore no armor they certainly had a lot of firepower in twelve men. They each had a rifle strapped to their backs, two pistols in holsters at their hips, another pistol in their boots, and one more in a hidden holster near their wrists.

Alex poked his head over the parapets and looked around. He saw no guards on the wall. Save a few sleeping ones. He climbed up onto the wall. Then he took another look around and saw a guard still awake doing a round above the high table.

He snuck up behind him and used a cloth with a chemical on it to knock the person out. Then he dragged them into a corner where no one would see.

He went back and helped Manny up. Then they in turn helped the soldiers up. Soon all twelve were assembled on the wall. Alex took a quick look back at the boats lying in the fog.

"Looks okay for them to come ashore. What do you think?" Alex said to Manny as they surveyed the courtyard area. Just below them was a food table with so much food that both their stomachs growled. True they had been on Royal Ships for the trip but that didn't mean that it didn't get boring eating the same thing everyday.

To the far right was the High Table. They quickly spotted Alexis sitting next to a red haired girl and a blue haired man. Next to the man was a pale faced boy identifiable as a Vampire.

To the left was the entrance area where guards stood aplenty and guests too. Many guests entered both human and Vampire alike. They coupled up and headed to the dance floor.

That brings their attention to the dance floor at the center. Many couples were dancing and laughing. Women chatted and men joked. Vampires hissed and Humans chuckled.

"I think we should wait until we need them to have them come up. Until then lets concentrate on getting down there undetected." Manny said as he found a stairway leading down to the party. They looked at the tower and located Jaden he was almost to the window.

"Wait I just realized something! Jaden doesn't know that their down here!" Alex yelled which quickly broke the entire plan apart. Guests and Guards alike turned their heads to see the twelve intruders on the wall.

For a moment there was stunned silence. This gave them enough time to draw their arms. Five of the soldiers drew their rifles, three drew both pistols, and the rest one pistol each. Manny spoke first.

"Alright. Nobody move. We just want Alexis back and then we'll be on our merry way." Apparently nobody listened because the guards drew swords, spears, old fashioned rifles, and bows/arrows.

Alex sighed seeing this was going nowhere. He raised the pistol to a guard captain and fired. The man was hit in the chest. He dropped dead to the ground. Gasps emitted from the crowd.

Little did they know the situation that was happening for Jaden.

IN THE TOWER PRINCE RUZA'S ROOM

Jaden climbed in the window just as everything went wrong. The moment he stepped over the threshold he was hurled by some force into the wall on the other side of the room. Then he was thrown into another wall and then the ceiling.

He got up groggily and then felt himself in the air as his windpipe constricted. He saw a glow coming from the corner of the room. Then he heard a voice that his father told him belonged to…

"Ryuo." Jaden said as he tried to breathe but couldn't. The figure stepped out of the shadows and it was exactly as Seto described the man. Pure white hair that was the color of snow, complexion of the clouds, coal black eyes.

"Hello Jaden. How is your mother doing? I wouldn't imagine that she is doing very well considering I have revoked my love for her." Ryuo laughed a cruel cold laugh that chilled Jaden to the bone. He whistled and suddenly a group of guards came in and grabbed Jaden.

"Looks like I win." Ryuo said laughing. Sounds of many gunshots came from the courtyard. 'It was a trap!' Jaden thought as he was hauled out of the room.

END OF PILOT EPISODE IN "A ROSE BETWEEN THE WOLVES 2 NEW WORLD WAR" STORY SERIES

**Okay so the way this will work is that I am gonna make a series of stories like episodes based off this. This is what you might call the Pilot Episode of the series you know where it all is introduced. Episode 2 will involve the springing of this trap and Alexis's rescue. The series will be based around this war in the New World. Until next episode please review.**


End file.
